Your Time Will Come
by Itsjustthebeginning
Summary: They say the way you spend your birthday sets the entire trend for your year, and with the events that happen this year; will it really be off to a great start?
1. I fought the law prolouge

**DISCLAIMER i dont own anything with instant star just the storyline that goes with this (:**

**_So i realize that i do alot of one-shots. But with "Your Time Will Come" i see this one taking off far more than those (:  
so read, review and enjoy _**

**_-Ashley_**

* * *

If she had realized exactly what she had just done, there might have been an ounce of regret in her body; her mind.. but there wasn't. The trigger had been pulled, and he layed there seemingly innocent in his own pool of blood. Her hand trembled as she glanced down at the gun in it, "The bastard deserved it..." she said almost to convince herself that what she had just done was more than right; although she knew she'd regret it. Not now, oh God not now, but later little did she know she would.

The clicking of her heals echoed in the empty room, the empty house. The sound of her backing away from the sin that she had just done, started out slow as her pace quickened.  
"By morning everyone will know what he did to me this year..." She allowed a smirk to play on her face.  
"They say the way you spend your birthday sets the tone for your entire year" she finished as the back door slammed behind her.  
A moment of silence followed as she stopped in her tracks. "And the week after makes it more than better" she thought and continued walking.

* * *


	2. Miss World

* * *

tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock

The constant sound had become a rythem permenantly engraved in her mind. "He sure knows how to continue his streak of never being around on my birthday" Jude laughed under her breath as she leaned back in the chair. She pulled her hair down from the creation she had formed her hair into, which had taken almost two hours mind you. The blonde curls fell down to her shoulders, looking more than amazing over her black dress. "You'd think after four years he'd get the hint when my birthday was."

Almost as if he'd been waiting for her words on her birthday, who else but the infamous Tommy Quincy walked in the door. "Heyyy Juuudddddeeee" He said half talking and half sing-song voice with a slight chuckle. "Someone's looking prettyful in that dress mizzz Harrisonn..." Tom stumbled over his own words dragging out the endings.

Jude sighed in disgust, rolling her eyes. "Got nothing better to do tonight, than get drunk again huh Quincy?" She rose to her feet, seeing Tom still tower over her in height. "Because, you know there was nothing special about tonight"  
His brow knit in confusion, and it was all Jude needed to know it never once occured to him what it was. "Just what i thought" She laughed and turned to walk away to their bedroom.

"What... what was tonight?" Tom said his voice showed all the confusion that his face did. "What was it"

Jude turned around, a smirk on her face before it changed into a look of depression. "Yeah this dress? Wasn't to sit around on my ass for another year Tommy! It wasnt to wait for your pathetic drunk self to come home or anything else." She yelled back at him, "It was for my birthday Tommy..." her eyes filled with tears "But you always know how to wreck it dont you? Every year. You cant manage to remember one important day.. not one"  
With that said, Jude reached for the door to slam it in tommy's face as he stopped her.

"Jude.. I'm... I'm sorry..." He said, the only thing he had really meant. The sober part of his mind reaching out to her. He realized every year he had done this to her, he had managed to find a way to ruin things for Jude. Even unintentionally. He reached out to her, trying to grab her hands, her waist, anything just to touch her.

"Save it tommy" Judes words were cold, and she did nothing in her power to try to hide it either. She pulled her hand back as if his would burn hers with one touch and slammed the door in his face.

Neither realized they both put their backs to the door and slid to the floor crying within a matter of seconds.


End file.
